


Runaway

by izzy_24



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy being afraid, Clarke being cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_24/pseuds/izzy_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since everything it's over. Since the City of Light, since Lexa's death. Everybody moved on, everybody tried to find a purpose in life. </p><p>Bellamy and Clarke rely on each other again, they are friends, they forgive each other, but they still run from whatever they can run from.<br/>Maybe they should stop doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is this?

It’s been a year from the disaster. It’s been a year from the City of Light, from Lexa’s death, from Pike’s and Lincoln’s death, it’s been a year from a lot of things. Luckily, things have also changed. Now, Marcus is the chancellor and he also managed to make a deal with Ontari, the new Commander, that officially made Arkadia the 13th Clan.

 

Abby, Clarke and Bellamy are on the council too, while Octavia is the ambassador in Polis since she is the one that knows more about the Grounders and their language. After Lincoln’s death, she needed it. Raven is functioning better, she still has some problems with her new condition, but she is doing fine. Monty and Jasper figured it out, they’re back on track now and that feels so good.

 

Now, they are dealing with a owl new kind of stuff: fortunately, no war. Bellamy is standing in front of the board, it’ almost midnight and they are all tired.

 

«We need to figure this out. Ontari won’t let us take all this region, but we can manage to move our borders, maybe. Octavia can convince her.» Bellamy said, hopeful.

 

«Yeah, I made Miller deliver Octavia a message. I think they’ll be back in a couple of weeks, since they have that special meeting with the Commander, this has to wait. But waiting also mean that we can come up with a good plan.» Marcus replied.

 

«Just, please, not tonight. I’m really tired and you are too. We need to sleep» Abby said. She and Marcus got up and went out saying goodbye and recommending to go to bed immediately.

 

«Okay» Bellamy started «maybe we definitely need to sleep. What do you think?»

 

«I mean, I’d love to spend the night with you talking about politics, but I think we should definitely sleep.» Clarke smiled.

 

Their relationship  was doing just fine. They had forgiven each other and they had moved on and that felt so good because they needed each other so much. At the beginning when they had to deal with all the stuff that they had done, it had been difficult to actually talk to each other without shouting, but in the end they managed to understand the different points of view and actually start communicating.

 

«Okay, let’s go» Bellamy said. They started walking, their room where next to each other so they usually went back there together. They didn’t talk much during the walk. When Bellamy said goodnight, Clarke looked him in the eyes to say it back, but the only thing that came out weren’t words: she throw herself at him and kissed him.

Bellamy didn’t except it, he was in shock, but the instinct made him kiss her back and kiss her again and again, till she was pressed against the wall with her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. He couldn’t stop, he needed it. _He needed her._

Still, he didn’t understand why in that moment, why not before, but he couldn’t find an answer because there was none. It just happened just because. And that kiss, their hands moving all over each other bodies, that felt so right that they wouldn’t stop until they needed to catch some air. And it’s that moment that made him look into her eyes and just run to his room, locking himself up, basically leaving Clarke alone thinking about what just happened.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.   
> After their kiss, something is off. Something can make them feel better, though.

They haven’t talked for some days. They just let it be, trying to not make people understand that something was wrong. The situation was difficult for both of them, they’ve suffered so much to just think that is possible to really let someone in and _feel_ something. But they _need_ the other, they always have because they have learnt how to talk to each other, they have learnt to trust each other, to relay on each other and it’s difficult to break that routine.

So Clarke just found her way to Bellamy’s room. She probably stood in front of the door a long time before actually being able to knock. When she did, she didn’t expect Bellamy to be so fast answering the door.

«What are you doing here, Clarke? Something happened?» he was worried.

«No, no. Sorry – I didn’t want to scare you. It’s just -- »

«What?»

«You know what? Nothing. Goodnight»

«Clarke » he stopped her. «Please come inside. Tell me what’s wrong»

She nodded. She entered the room and she wasn’t really surprised to see how clean it was. She sat on the bed and waited Bellamy to set next to her.

«I – I couldn’t sleep.» she said. He didn’t interrupt. «I don’t know why. I just couldn’t.»

«That happens to me, too, sometimes. I think it’s normal»

«I felt lonley.»

«Oh» It was all he could say. She looked him in the eye and she started feeling less alone. Just his presence made her feel better. So she asked «Can I sleep here?»

«Of course» he let her go inside the bed and he took one pillow to sleep on the floor, but – of course – she stopped him.

«Stay here. Please» She was holding his hand, so Bellamy stayed. He went to bed and before realizing what he was doing, he was holding her. Her back against his chest. His arm around her. They fitted so perfectly together and that was so strange, but it was so real and intense. Bellamy felt asleep almost immediately, he was so tired. Clarke took a moment to enjoy the feeling, Bellamy being there. After doing that she felt asleep within moments with a smile on her face.

Bellamy woke up the next morning, he was so happy about what happened the night before. But he felt like something was off, he couldn’t feel Clarke against him anymore. And in fact, without saying anything, _she was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I still know it's not perfect. Writing is not totally easy, but I love a challenge. So, maybe there will be more than four chapters and we will see how things will go on after this. No matter how much time has passed, feelings are difficult to handle for both of them. Hope you liked it and that you will keep reading it. THANKS!


	3. Let's talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they talk about their past. How will that end?

«I think we should talk» Bellamy started. Clarke turned to look at him in the eye. She have been at the dropship quite some time now.

«What about?»

«Oh, come on, Clarke. Don’t play dumb, because you’re not. We need to talk about … what happened»

«Let’s talk about it» she said finally after seconds. «What do you want me to say?»

«Why you kissed me» he really needed to know.

«Because I wanted to. Because I felt it was right.»

«Why you asked me to stay last night»

«Because I needed you. I – need you, always.»

«Then why did you leave?» this time he seemed hurt.

«Because when I woke up I realized how wrong that was»

«Wrong?»

«Yes, wrong» she stopped a moment «I – everyone I care about dies.  Lexa died.»

«That was an accident. It wasn’t your fault, Clarke» he said, understanding.

«Yeah, I know. But sometimes I miss her, I think about her and this morning that happened. And it felt wrong because I felt like – I felt like I was being disrespectful»

«She died a year ago, Clarke. She’d be happy -- » He was interrupted by Clarke.

«Don’t tell me how she’d feel. You didn’t know her» she seemed angry now.

«I didn’t mean to do that. I just thought it would be good for everybody to see you happy. Move on»

«No, it’s not that simple. I lost them both: Lexa and Finn. You don’t know what it feels like to lose someone you love»

This time he snapped.«I don’t know? I DON’T KNOW? I lost Gina, Clarke. Gina was real, she was my girlfriend. So, don’t tell me I don’t know what it feels like»

«I’m sorry. I’m sorry.» She was exhausted.

Bellamy noticed that. «I’m sorry too.»

«Bell, it’s just that I don't want to lose you, too. Okay?»

He nodded. «You won’t, Clarke. We are friends. We can handle everything» He looked at her and gave her his hand. «Friends?» It hurt him to say this word, _friends_ , like they were just that. But they weren’t, not after everything they have been though. It was wrong, they weren’t friends, but he didn’t even know what they were. They were _something._ But, for now, friends would be fine for him.

 _Friends_ , it wasn’t the right thing to say for Clarke either. She didn’t want him to be her friends, but then why had she said that she didn’t want more? She stopped that, she didn’t want that and he didn’t want that either, so she nodded. «Friends».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with my story. They talked and they decided that they are going to be friends because that's what they are good at,but you can't just shake feelings off.


	4. Unusual conversations

**«** Hey Clarke, what are you doing here alone?» It’s Monty. Clarke is glad it’s just Monty.

 

«Thinking»

 

«About what? Bellamy?»

 

 _How does he know?_ Clarke thinks _Just how?_

«Well, I’ve seen that you two are acting weird. It’s easy to see if you two are in a fight» Monty said, anticipating her questions.

 

«I – I don’t know what’s happening» Clarke said. «Something happened and we are trying to handle it»

 

«Well, have you talked?»

 

«Yeah.»

 

«Really talked? Like telling your feelings kind of talk?»

 

«We – tried. I don’t think we did that» Clarke said. This conversation was definitely so weird. 

 

«Well, if you can’t talk or if you don’t know how to do that, act. Make each other understand how you feel, that way would be easy»

 

«Yeah? Did you do that with Miller?» Clarke joked.

 

«I’m still working on that» Monty smiled. «Anyway, try to do act. Maybe it’ll work» Monty said standing up.

 

«Thanks, Monty» Clarke said while he was leaving.

 

«Any time» he answered, leaving Clarke with her thoughts.

 

\----

 

«You’re so damn stupid» Octavia was almost yelling at him and he didn’t even know why.

 

«Explain?» he asked.

 

«What happened between you and Clarke?»

 

«What?» he was surprised «How do you know something happened?»

 

«Everybody can tell when you two are in a fight»

 

«Really? Everybody knows?» Bellamy was shocked.

 

«Yeah, we know something is off. We don’t know what, thought»

 

«Nothing serious. Don’t worry, O.»

 

«Oh no, I worry»

 

«You shouldn’t, really.»

 

«Oh no, Bell, I worry, because you should do what your heart tells you to and you shouldn’t waste time because time -- » she stopped. Little Blake was – tired.

 

«O, is everything okay?»

 

They were in his room and he was on his char, so she just sit on the bed in front of him to really look him in his eyes.

 

«Listen, big brother, I know we – I know that we’re still not okay, I have no right to bust into your room and tell -» He stops her immediately.

 

«You can do whatever you want, O. I love you and I always will, but if this is too much for you it’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me. I can accept that. Don’t push yourself, you know that»

 

«I’m still mad, but I care about you. We’re healing and that’s why you have to listen to what I am about to tell you» she said.

 

He nods.

 

«I lost Lincoln, I loved Lincoln and I still can’t believe he is gone. Time … you have no idea about it. You don’t know, so don’t waste it. If there’s a thing I learnt from what happened - » she stopped and closed her eyes thinking about that bullet through Lincoln’s brain. It still hurt so much.

 

He felt so bad for what he had done. Damn, it will hurt forever.

 

«I was saying, if there’s something that I know right now, it’s that we have to do everything we can to let the others know that we care about them. We can’t push them away, never. Don’t do that Bellamy, try not to have regrets. You can’t or you will be haunted for the rest of your life»

 

«I’m already hunted. I’m broken» he said finally.

 

«But you have the time to fix. You screwed up and you’re trying to recover, but it will be easier with people by your side. Trust me, big brother» she said looking right into his eyes.

 

«I’m so sorry for what I did to Lincoln» he said, tears in his eyes. «I’m sorry I took him away from you»

 

«I know, Bell. I know»  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been strange writing this one, but I wanted them to think about what they needed and wanted and I felt like Monty and O could be two good people to talk to. Of course, O and Bell are still recovering because a year is just not enough to forgive an forget, but they are trying to talk and that helps theire relationship of course. 
> 
> Hope you like it, next one will be her of saturday/sunday.


	5. Act

Knock. Knock.

The door is open.

«Clarke, what are you doing here?» Bellamy, standing on the door, was waiting for her to answer his question.

She didn’t answer though. She pushed him inside and locked the door. Bellamy tried to ask her what she was doing, but immediately she sealed her lips on his and they started from there. They kissed passionately at the beginning, but then they slowed their kiss making it become more intense. The kiss was more, they wanted more.

They kept kissing, separating only to take of their shirts, and kissing. They wanted it all. After everything was off, they pushed themselves on the – _his –_ bed. He was on her, paying attention to not press himself on her too much, he didn’t wanted to hurt her, he  _felt something for her_.

He started kissing her cheeks, then her neck and her shoulders, then he was on her breasts and on her stomach. He wanted to kiss every single part of her bare skin and she wanted him to do that. She had her hands in his curly hair, trying to make him understand that she wanted that to, that she wanted _more._  

He was inside her and she felt complete, they both did. That was scary though and maybe it wasn’t right. But if it wasn’t, why did that feel so good? So _RIGHT?_

They kept being together, making their breath and heartbeat as if they were one.

It all went black at some point, they both were tired. She fell asleep in his arms and she had never slept better, but she felt somehow bad. And so, as she bumped into the room the night before, she was gone in the morning.

When Bellamy woke up the next morning, he couldn’t feel anymore her body next to his and he understood.

 _I miss her_ , he thought. _I want her, **I love her.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it happened.


	6. I get it

«We need to talk» Bellamy said immediately after Clarke opened the door of her little apartment.

She let him inside. «You weren’t with me when I woke up this morning»

«Bellamy --» He had his hand on her cheek and a beautiful smile on his face. He was leaning down to kiss her, but Clarke stopped him.

«What’s wrong? Did I misinterpreted what happened last night?»

«No, it’s just … I don’t know»

When she said that, Bellamy was hit by the truth and he immediately realized he shouldn’t push her into doing anything.

«I – I get it. It’s okay»

«No, Bellamy … I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come last night» she said mortified.

«No, I’m glad you did. I – I have everything sorted out, you know? But, you’re not ready»

«It’s not that»

«Yes, Clarke. It’s that. You’ve suffered and – you’re still not ready. But it’s okay»

«I hurt you»

«I’m fine» he said giving her a reassuring smile.

«No, I – I’m sorry. I didn’t wanted to do that. It was the last thing I wanted to do»

«I know. And I believe that we should just stop everything»

She froze. She didn’t want to lose him.

«It’s not like we shouldn’t talk or whatever, but maybe it’s better if we just stay away from one another»

«I don’t want to lose you» she whispered.

«You haven’t, Clarke. You won’t. I just need a little bit of time. Is it okay?»

She nodded not knowing what to say. She screwed up, again. She had him with her, as a friend, and she screwed that up and now she was risking to lose him for good.

He nodded to and went out of the room.

He was alone.

She was alone.

Now they needed to start again from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And pause. Few chapters before the end, what will happen?


	7. The Wedding

It’s been 3 months since they decided to call of whatever was going on between them. They fell back into normality, if we can call it like that. They talked, they were (pretending) to be friends, they still rely on each other as leader, but they didn’t touch each other. They just couldn’t. Of course, everybody notice there was something wrong, but they tried not to push it at first, but then Kane and Abby thought they needed to do something.

Kane tried to talk to Bellamy about it. Bellamy listened, but he tried to make Marcus understand that he couldn’t force it. _You don’t have to_ , the older one said, _you just have to open up to someone, son. You have to let yourselves love because that is how you live. And trust me, I learnt that lately, but it’s never too late._ Bellamy thanked Marcus, but he did nothing.

Abby tried to put some sense into Clarke’s head. _You, know_ – she said – _you broke him when you left. He was – destroyed. Heartbroken. But if there is one thing I knew was that you were able to make him be himself again. And you did, you inspire him. And he you. And those are feelings you shouldn’t run from._ Clarke didn’t listen, she didn’t wanted to think that. Everybody she loves dies. Bellamy can’t die. And he won’t.

After this step, nobody tried to do anything. Days passed and then weeks and then months and life continued. And then it was Abby’s and Marcus’ wedding. He proposed after his talk to Bellamy, it helped. He also asked his young friend – that he definitely considered like a son – to be his best man. Of course, Abby had her daughter by her side. They were “old”, but they found love again and that was just beautiful. Everybody were celebrating in Arkadia, it was good to just have dinner all together and it was good to dance and have fun. They were at peace, they could do that.

Everybody was dancing, except for Raven that was on Jasper’s lap (Raven and Jasper, who would have thought?). Bellamy stopped next to them.

«Guys, hey. Have you seen Clarke?»

«Yeah, I saw her go near the gates»

Bellamy knew what that meant. She probably went outside. She was used to sneak out, so he went outside too, considering Abby asked him to found her and – quote – “bring back her ass on the dance floor”.

He found her in the woods, sit on the field with her eyes shut, listening to the music.

«You know that someone could try to murder you» Bellamy said.

She jumped. «Jeez, you scared the hell out of me»

«Exactly»

«What are you doing here, Bellamy?»

«Your mum asked me to find you and I quote ‘bring back your ass on the dance floor’»

Clarke laughed. Bellamy didn’t think she expected that.

«So, do you want to dance?» Bellamy asked.

«What?»

«Do you want to dance? I love this song and I don’t want to waste it»

«Okay» she said. She took his hand and he guided her through the words and the beats of the song.

She rest her head on his shoulder and she felt … peace.

«I don’t want to run anymore» he said «I don’t want to run from you»

Clarke looked him in the eyes.

«I think that what we’re doing it’s stupid. You heard Marcus today, he is glad that he have someone that understands him, someone that supports him no matter what. Someone that he cares so much for that he’d sacrifice his own life for and he knows she’d do the same. Someone he just can’t imagine his life without right now. And I feel that for you, and even more. I don’t want to run from you, I don’t want to run from us. And you know why? Because I love you»

She answered almost immediately, but that didn’t change the fact that Bellamy was getting anxious.

«And you heard what my mom said. No matter who she might have had in her life before, who will never be forgotten, she found her way back to him because that’s what it was supposed to be. And you know what? I feel that way for you too. No matter what, I know I will find my way back to you. You always have my back, you always help me, you always are there. You are real and that scares me because I’ve lost in the past and I don’t want to feel that way anymore. I can’t lose you, okay? And the fact that I could just destroys me»

«You won’t, okay? You never will» Bellamy tried to reassure her.

She looked him in the eyes «I know you say that. It’s unpredictable though, but I told you this before on the beach on our way to find Luna. We need each other, I think we always have. And if there’s one think I know is that we’re doing it together. That is because I love you too»

She loved him. He loved her. And never other words felt so good. He cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her. Passionately, he kissed her telling her how much he loved her, making her feel everything he wanted to say to her. She answered with the exact same strength, kissing hard. Telling him that she loved him and they were going to fight whatever was coming together because that is what they always do.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost done. They found their way back to each other as it was supposed to be. They needed to figure that out on their own and they did. And I'm happy. Next (and last) chapter will be the epilogue.  
> Thank you for reading :)


	8. Epilogue

_10 years later_

Bellamy opened the door of his own little house. Yes, house. Skykru has come a long way from where they started. When he got inside, he heard a little voice call him.

«Dada» the little voice said while running to get to him. He welcomed her in his arms.

«Hello, baby» he was smiling. Nobody has ever seen him smile more than with his own little girl.

Clarke was watching the scene. She couldn’t be happier that _her husband_ was that cute with _their_ little girl. She was on the floor, she had been playing with Aurora – yes, her name was Aurora Abigail Blake – until she saw her father.

Bellamy sat down next to her kissing her on the cheek and letting Aurora play.

«How was your day?» he asked, concerned.

«Bellamy, it was fine. I’m pregnant, I’m not dying» she smiled.

«Well, I know. I .. you know, I get anxious sometimes»

«I’m not delivering this little one before two month. Relax, please» Clarke tried to reassure him.

«Momaa! Daddy!» Aurora wanted attention so they played with the little girl for a while.

«I was thinking» Bellamy said. «What about Jake?»

«What?»

«He needs a name. We can’t keep calling him ‘Baby Number 2’» Bellamy smiled.

«Oh, I don’t know. You like it?»

«This one is up to you, princess» Now he was touching her belly while Aurora was almost asleep on his lap. «I mean, do you want to call him like your dad?»

«I don’t know if that could be his first name. I .. I want Jake to just be my dad? Does that makes sense?»

«Of course it does, Clarke» He took advantage to kiss her, you know, to try to reassure her and make her feel comfortable again. She smiled on his lips.

«What would you call him?» she asked.

«I mean, I would like to call him Marcus. Little Mark. You know, Kane has been like a father for me in this past years. He believed in me even after I screwed up. He forgive me. I … I think it would be cool to do that»

«That’s nice» she said touching her belly «Marcus Jake Blake. Do you like it?»

There was no answer, obviously.

«I don’t think he does» Bellamy laughed. And then he put his hand again on her belly. « What about Marcus Jake Lincoln Blake, that is like really long --» The baby kicked. A lot.

«Oh my, he heard you! I believe he did. He is kicking a lot. Can you hear him?» Clarke was smiling so much. Bellamy nodded, kissing her forehead.

«Then this reeealy long name it is, little Mark» Clarke said.

Bellamy looked over Aurora who was sleeping.

«Do you think she’ll be happy with this?»

«I believe that she will be so pissed that she doesn’t have her daddy all for herself» Clarke started saying «But she’s only two, that’s normal»

«Yeah. Come on, let’s get her and us to bed. I’m so tired and I bet you are too» he said standing with their baby in his arm and helping _his wife_ to stand up.

«Yeah, I’m very tired. Considering I’ve been sitting around all day»

He kissed her, smiling, while going towards Aurora’s room.

\---

When they tell Marcus, Abby and Octavia about the baby’s name, they start crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over, you guys. This was my first real fan fiction and I just needed to try. I'm very gratefull of all the views and the kudos I received. It was fantastic. 
> 
> If it makes you happy, I'm going to publish some one-shot from the same universe. Maybe about Aurora's first day. Or our co-leaders' wedding. Or maybe Octavia being an amazing and super badass aunt. I don't know, I'm still thinking about it, but you'll get something else. Promise, and see you soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea while I was at school. I don't know if it's good, but I really wanted to write it. 
> 
> I want to apologize in advanced because of the errors you may have found and you'll fine in the next chapters because my first language is not english, so I may make some (several) mistakes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. I really do. Bellamy and Clarke have something to face, feelings are never easy to hande.


End file.
